1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device for absorbing vibration which effectively attenuates small displacement vibration and large displacement vibration caused by a vibration source such as an engine, and has a simple structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, in order to improve vibration and noise characteristics of a vehicle, a mounting device for absorbing vibration and noise is provided between an engine and a vehicle body.
When an elastic coefficient of the mounting device is set to be low, vibration and noise are reduced in an idle state of an engine, but secondary vibration, which causes the vehicle to be shaken, occurs due to characteristics of a suspension system or a power train, and a phase difference, when the vehicle runs.
Conversely, when an elastic coefficient of the mounting device is set to be high, there is a problem in that vibration and noise of the engine are transmitted to a vehicle body when the engine is in an idle state and when the vehicle runs.
Therefore, a fluid engine mounting device, which uses a fluid, has been developed, and the fluid engine mounting device absorbs vibration in an up and down direction (z-direction) using a fluid that flows through a first chamber (upper chamber) and a second chamber (lower chamber).
Meanwhile, efficiency of reducing vibration and noise may deteriorate in a predetermined frequency region due to a rubber membrane that separates the upper chamber and the lower chamber, and a technology of actively reducing vibration and noise by installing a solenoid valve and a controller has been introduced, but the technology causes an increase in costs.
In addition, a technology in which a slit (cut portion) is formed in the membrane has been introduced, but attenuation efficiency may deteriorate when displacement caused by a vibration source is large.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.